The Guardians of the Galaxy: Cosmic Biopsy
by chentzu
Summary: This is a story set in the Marvel Cosmic Universe. It contains an original character, as well as original minor characters in addition to the Guardians of the Galaxy, etc.
1. Chapter 1

It started a small point of light in the void of space, where there was nothing to disturb but a few hydrogen molecules. It quickly grew to a two dimensional disc of light, about 3 meters in diameter. From the disc, flies The Agent. He comes to an abrupt halt, gestures at the portal of energy, and it quickly shrinks into nonexistence. He then takes a moment to look at the sector of this actuality, to which he has been traveling for days. Even though he has senses more suitable for navigating the void than sight, he takes some pleasure in viewing the universe around him. "Tourist" he thinks with a smirk, as he floats in the vacuum of space without the protection of craft or protective exowear. Several million kilometers away, in the direction which he is traveling, is "The Rip". The Rip is the edge of the spacetime of this actuality. The Agent is aware of this because one of his previous incarnations observed it and thus, The Infinite, whom he serves, is aware of it. The exotic energies being released by the destruction of spacetime ahead form a nebula-like wall that stretches off into infinity in all directions. Somewhere ahead, near that wall, is his destination…Knowhere, the last outpost in this actuality. Focusing his cosmic senses on the coordinates of its approximate location, he quickly accelerates to 0.1 of luminal, towards Knowhere.


	2. Chapter 2

Working dock security sucks major _chokk_. That's what Roget thinks, at least. Most visitors teleported into Knowhere through the Continuum Cortex. Not much exciting happens at the dock. Mostly supplies and scientific instruments arrive at the dock, by automated star-freighter, because of the difficulty navigating this near to The Rip. This was not good if you were an upwardly mobile sentient, like Roget. No opportunities to interact with important dignitaries, which could lead to a higher paying, more interesting position. She almost thought ill of Security Chief Cosmo for assigning her to the dock, but quickly remembered her canine superior was a high-grade telepath. So instead, she passed the time studying the layout of the severed Celestial Head that was Knowhere, playing games of chance on her com unit, and wishing her shift would end so she could go ingest intoxicants at Starlin's.

As she was about to complete a pentahedral run, the proximity alert signal began to sound. Irritated, she checked the log for any incoming craft. Nothing was due to make port for another 26 Knowhere Standard time parts. Roget checked the holo disply. It was still too far away for a visual, but whatever it was, it was small for a transport, and it registered a single life-form. "Peculiar energy signature", Roget thought. Then the holo-field lit up with the flashing message: "Alert: Hyperbeing". Roget quickly opened a line to Security Chief Cosmo. As the window with Cosmo's face opened, a voice in Roget's head said, "I am beink on the vay."


	3. Chapter 3

Roget turned her attention back to the holo of the star field which contained the approaching hyperbeing. In addition to the stars, and data scrolling through the holo field, a small red square, which contained a rapidly growing speck of light, had appeared. Within a few short time segments, the image of the hyperbeing had grown large enough to make out details. It seemed to have male, Kree/Terran morphology. It was clad in what appeared to be a white and gold, skin-tight body suit and a loose hood. It also appeared to be surrounded by a glowing aura or energy field.

The door to the security room slid open with a whir, and Cosmo, claws clicking on the deck, entered the room followed by 2 members of the Luminals, Cynosure and Massdriver. Cynosure was speaking aloud as she entered the room, "…procedure to have members of the Luminals present if there is a potential threat." Cosmo's telepathic reply resonated in the room's occupants' minds. "Da, but I am thinkink that if this being vanted to cause trouble, it vould have by now. Besides, I am sensink no hostility or malicious thoughts." Roget mentally rolled her eyes as she thought what a chode Cynosure was, then grinned as she got a small mental agreement from Cosmo. Cosmo mentally addressed the being in question, "Please be landink on the platform at the followink coordinance." Roget reviewed the scans as the being landed lightly on the indicated platform. "Enter decontamination chamber through airlock directly in front of you." The being stepped though the open airlock, which slid closed behind him. A gentle hissing began, indicating the chamber was being pressurized with Knowhere standard atmo. Sensors in the walls scanned him for a variety of contaminants. "Please be statink your designation and business on Knovere into the com unit on the vall," Cosmo projected to the being, and everyone in the room. "I am an Agent of the Infinite. I am here to speak to members of the group called the Guardians of the Galaxy," the being stated, matter-of-factly, into the com unit. "Bozhe moi," thought Cosmo. "I have a bad feelink about this."


End file.
